The Wedding of Lily Evans
by kathleen teresa
Summary: A wedding, an ex, and a bossy fiance....bwehehe....read and review!


*yet another short story because I'm bored and, you guessed it, I have writer's block.  ::sigh::  ah well, this too shall pass. I hope. Lol.  anyway, read and review!  And anyone who can help me get a livejournal, please let me know!*

~Disclaimer~ I don't own anything you recognize...

The Wedding Of Lily Evans

"Lillian Caroline Evans, it would do me a great honor and pleasure if you would marry me."  Joshua Whitmore looked up Lily from bended knee, a lock of blonde hair falling across his forehead.  Joshua was a rich young man, from a long line of Whitmores.

"You-you want to marry _me_?"  Lily stammered, staring at the huge diamond ring he was offering to her.  _So smooth, Lily._  She couldn't for the life of her imagine why a rich, good-looking young man like Josh would want to marry a poor nobody like her with too many freckles.

Josh's brilliant grin was looking a little uncertain.  "Yes I do.  Would I have asked otherwise?"

"No.  No of course not.  And yes, I'll marry you."  Lily stuttered out, hardly daring to believe her luck.

"Great!"  Josh exclaimed, getting up.  "My knee was starting to hurt."

Lily smiled as Josh took her in his arms and kissed her.  She, Lily Evans, a poor orphan girl, was getting married to the richest, most handsome man in all of England.  She couldn't believe it.  

*

"He proposed?!  Lily, that's excellent!"  Rosalind Charles, Lily's roommate, squealed.  "I'm the maid of honor right?"

Lily laughed at her friend's excitement.  "Of course."

"Have you told James yet?"  

"No, I was planning on Apparating 'round his place once I checked in here and told you."

"Ooh."  Rosalind said.  "Can I come? What do you think James' reaction will be?"

"Yes you can come and I don't know.  Happy, I suppose."

Lily and James had gone out for several years, from their seventh year at Hogwarts to about two years ago.  It hadn't worked out, for reasons Lily still wasn't sure about, but they were now the best of friends.  Everyone had been shocked when they broke up, it seemed they had thought Lily and James would get married.  Apparently everyone was wrong.

*

"Hey!  Anyone home?"  Lily called, upon her and Rosalind's arrival to the three Marauders' residence.  James, Sirius, and Remus shared the apartment, Peter had moved in with his parents after they had graduated.  

"Lily!  Rosalind!"  Sirius ran into the room and bear-hugged both in turn.  "What's up?"

"Nothing really.  Are James and Remus here?"  Lily asked.

"Remus is, but James went out to pick up more pizza.  We ran out last night."

  
"Because you ate it all."  Remus said, walking into the room.  "Hey Lily.  Hey Rosalind." He said, upon noticing them.

"Hey Remus."  Rosalind said, waving.

Lily said, "Hey Remus.  So, do you know when he'll be back?"

Sirius scratched at the back of his head.  "Nope.  You never can tell with James.  He'll go for pizza and come back with milk and eggs and bread and ice cream."

"And cereal and soda and beer and pasta."  finished Remus.  "And forget the pizza entirely."

"So you send him on the errands why?"  asked Rosalind.

"Don't know really." Sirius said.  "Come in and sit down.  Do you want anything to drink, eat, whatever?"

"We have nothing, nothing, and water.  Oh, wait, there are a few bread crusts in the back of this cupboard." Remus commented, peering into the cupboards and fridge.

"Ah, we're good.  Thanks." Lily said.

"So," Sirius began, sitting down at the table. "Why'd you stop by? You usually have some reason for it."

"I have something I want to tell you guys, but I want to tell you all at once."  Lily said, flushing a little.

"No!" whined Sirius. "Tell us now!"

"I can't tell you without James being here!"  protested Lily.  "He is my best friend, after all.  By all rights he should know first, but I already told Rosalind."

Sirius rounded on Rosalind.  "What is it?"

"Rosalind, you tell him, I kill you." threatened Lily.

Remus slid into a chair.  "Leave her alone, Sirius.  James'll be back soon."

"But I don't want to wait!"

"Tough." Lily said.

"Screw the pizza, I'm going to get him."  Sirius said, leaping out of his chair and Disapparating with a loud CRACK!

"Well, he's improved since school."  Lily commented, looking at her watch.  "He'd normally be gone in about three seconds instead of ten."

About a minute later, Sirius reappeared in the kitchen, closely followed by James.  "What, no pizza?" asked Remus.

"Mr. Patience here" James jerked a thumb in Sirius' direction. "dragged me back here before I could even get to the frozen foods section."

Sirius grinned, slightly sheepishly, and sank into a chair.  "Okay, Lily, we're all here.  Tell us.  Now."

Lily smiled.  "James, you might want to sit down."

James shook his head and leaned against the counter.  "Nah, Lils, I'm fine standing."

Lily raised an eyebrow.  "If you're sure."

"Oh, but I am.  Now, what, pray tell, was so important that Sirius dragged me back here like the dog he is?"

Lily smiled.  "Josh proposed.  And I said yes."

James collapsed onto the floor, admist raucous congratulations.  

"Told you you'd need a chair."  Lily leaned over James, smiling.  "C'mon, get up." 

James hauled himself to his feet.  "Well.  Lily.  Congratulations."  he said, hugging her.

"You know, James, somehow I expected a more enthusiastic reaction."  Lily said as they broke apart.

James smiled.  "You made me fall on my butt.  That's about as enthusiastic as you're gonna get."

Lily grinned and looked around the group.  "Looks like I'm the first one of us to get married." she said.

Sirius dashed an imaginary tear from his eye. "Our little Lilikins is growing up so quickly!" he exclaimed, grabbing her and squeezing her.  Remus and James soon joined him.

Lily giggled.  "You guys!" she choked out. "You're squeezing me to death!"

Sirius laughed heartily and squeezed harder.  

Lily snorted.  "You know, guys, if you keep this up, there's not going to be a wedding, due to the bride-to-be having been squeezed into a little grease spot on the linoleum."

Sirius guffawed and let go.  "And we always thought you'd marry James."

Lily turned bright red, as did James.  "Anyway, Rosalind, we'd better get going.  Stop by anytime, you guys.  Oh, and James, as you are my best friend and as Josh doesn't have any brothers, will you be our best man?"

James' eyebrows shot up.  "Ah, sure." he said.

"Great!" exclaimed Lily, running over to give him a hug.  "Okay, we gotta go.  See ya!"

With two loud cracks, Lily and Rosalind Disapparated out of the kitchen.  A silence fell as Remus and Sirius both turned to look at James. "What?"  asked James.

"She's getting married."  said Sirius.

"So?"

"So how do you feel about that?" asked Remus.

"What are you guys, my psychiatrists?"  asked James.

"No, it's just that you told me a couple nights ago that you still had feelings for her."

James cringed.  "I was praying you had forgotten that."

"He's got a memory like an elephant, our Moony, does." Sirius said, affectionately ruffling Remus' hair.

Remus rolled his eyes and batted Sirius' hand away.  "The point is, what are you going to do?"

"What _can_ I do?" asked James hopelessly.  "She's marrying him, not me.  She must think he's her true love and she'd hate me if I tried to break them up."

"So you're just going to let the girl you love marry some rich prat?" asked Sirius, thunderstruck.

"It certainly looks that way, doesn't it." James said, walking out of the room.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks.

*

**Several Months Later**

*

"Josh, what do you think of this dress?"  Lily asked, running her hands over the bodice.  It was a dazzling dress and she absolutely loved it.  It was a creamy white strapless with a full, ball-gown skirt and had scattered pearly beads around the hem.

"Lily, it looks _gorgeous_ on you!" exclaimed Rosalind.  "It sets off your skin nicely and your eyes really stand out."

"Don't be ridiculous." Josh snorted.  "She looks overdressed."

"Don't _you_ be ridiculous!" cried Rosalind.  "It's a wedding!  She looks stunning!"

Josh rolled his eyes.  "You look like a little girl playing dress-up." 

Rosalind's jaw dropped in vexation.  "She looks like a queen!"

Lily held up her hands resignedly to hold off any further arguments.  "Josh is right, Rosalind.  Let's just drop it."   She climbed down off the stool and strode into the dressing room, Rosalind hurrying behind her.

"Lily, wear that dress.  It's gorgeous. Screw what Josh thinks.  _Wear it_."

"Nah, I'll try that one he picked out for me.  Its, ahm, pretty."  Lily stepped out of the stall.  "What do you think?"

Rosalind folded her arms across her chest.  "I like the other one better."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Lily, you look like you're going to work or something.  In all white.  It's not something you'd get married in. It's not _you_."

Lily frowned and looked down at the outfit.  It was also strapless, but without the ball gown bottom.  This dress went straight down to the ground and had a little beaded shrug to go with it.  "I'll go see what Josh thinks."

Josh stood up as Lily walked out.  "Oh, Lily, I love it!  It's perfect for you."

"Don't be stupid." Rosalind contested. "It's not _her_!"

"You know, Rosalind, I should think I know my own fiancée."

Rosalind grunted.  "You would think so." she muttered under her breath.

*

**The Wedding Day**

*

Lily, well, Josh, really, had decided on the pencil wedding dress and a little pillbox veil that went just below her nose.  She looked stiff and formal and well, decidedly not Lily.  Her hair was simply side parted and pulled back into a low chignon.  Also not Lily.  The bridesmaid dresses were ivory colored.  They were sleeveless with a ballet-style neck and went to an inch above the knee.  Rosalind had fought Josh long and hard about this.  Overall, the wedding was not what Lily had hoped.  It was too formal and not at _all_ romantic.

"Lily, are you sure you want to do this?"  Sirius was going to be walking her down the aisle and at the moment he was looking much like his name sounded.

Lily looked up at him.  "Yes, of course I am."

"Because, you know, we'd support you, James, Remus, Rosalind and I."

"I know, Sirius."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes!"

Sirius sighed. "Positive?"

"Sirius! Yes!  You know, you're perfect for playing father of the bride."  Lily said, somewhat wryly.

Sirius shrugged. 

"Sirius!  Be happy! Please?  This _is_ my wedding day and I want it to be perfect."

"This isn't your idea of perfect, Lily.  This is Josh's idea of perfect.  Not yours."

"I-I like this."

"No you don't Lily.  And if you marry Josh, this is what your life's going to be like."

Lily shrugged.  "I told you, I like this."

"No you don't."

Lily opened her mouth to respond, but was silenced by the sound of "Here Comes The Bride" starting up.  She took a deep breath as she and Sirius began their stroll down the aisle.

"You can still turn around." Sirius said out of the corner of his mouth.

Not taking her eyes away from the end of the aisle, Lily dug her nails into Sirius' arm.  It didn't have the desired effect, as she was wearing gloves, but Sirius got the hint nonetheless.

_He looks so handsome_, Lily thought to herself.  _His black hair's tousled just right._ She jumped slightly as she realized who she was thinking about.  _I'm not marrying James_, she told herself sternly.  _I'm marrying Josh, who looks equally handsome, if not more._

Sirius bestowed a brotherly kiss upon her at the end of the aisle and went to sit with Remus on the bride's side of the aisle. "This doesn't feel right." he whispered.

"You're right." Remus whispered back.

Up at the altar, the priest was going through the rituals while Lily and Josh smiled at each other.  However, Lily couldn't shake the feeling that she was doing the wrong thing.  _This is all Sirius' fault,_ she thought.

"If there is one here who does not wish for these two to be joined in Holy Matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."  the priest was saying.  

Lily stiffened involuntarily. Should she say something?  No! She shouldn't!

"Now, if there are no objections..." the priest began.

"I object!!"

"Me too!!"

"Me three!"

Lily whirled.  "What?!  Why?!" and saw Rosalind, Remus and Sirius on their feet. "You guys!" she hissed.  "Why?"

"Me four!"  James said, standing up as well.

Lily looked from each of them, over to Josh and back.  She made a face.  

"Lily, can I talk to you?"  James took a step towards her.

Lily darted a glance at Josh and then at the gathering. "Yeah. Sure.  But make it quick."

She and James walked over to the side doorway.  "Would you like to explain why you and them are ruining my wedding?" she asked in an angry whisper.

James sighed.  "This wasn't my idea, I swear.  Actually, it wasn't even planned.  But Lily, he's not right for you."

"Then who is?" Lily could feel tears pricking behind her eyes.  "It's not like I have suitors banging down my door.  I'm getting older now, James.  I have to get married sooner or later."

James took her hands.  "Don't throw your life away on him, Lily."  he whispered.

Lily took one of her hands back to wipe at her eyes.  "I don't want to be an old maid."

"Then marry me, Lily."  James said, tightening his hold on her hands.

"What?" she whispered.

"Marry me, Lily." James repeated.  "Unless you really and truly believe that Josh is the one for you, marry me.  I never stopped loving you."

Lily looked over at Josh, who was watching with an impatient sort of look on his face and then up at James who was watching her hopefully.  She smiled slightly.  "It's really going to damage Josh's ego to be left at the altar."

"Is that a yes?" asked James.

Lily's smile widened. "Yes, it is."

"Fantastic.  I'd kiss you, but I think we should leave first."

Lily grinned.  "I'll go over and tell Josh I'm not going to marry him."

"Let me come with you.  Why don't we just get married now and later, we can have a real wedding to make up for this sorry thing."

"Are you serious?"

"No, he is."  James said, pointing at Sirius.  "And yes, I am."

"Good."  Lily strolled over to Josh, loosening her ring as she did so.  "Josh, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

"Why not?" he asked, thunderstruck.

"I don't love you and, well quite frankly, I don't think I ever did.  Besides, I don't want to spend my life being controlled."  Lily said, handing him the ring.

Josh stood there, openmouthed, til Sirius walked over and said, "She means it, buddy.  Adios."

Remus came and gave Josh a slight push on the back, signaling him to get moving.  Josh slammed his jaw shut and looked Lily in the eye and said, "You'll regret this, Lily."

Lily looked him straight into the eye and said, "No, I don't think I will.  Goodbye, Josh."

Josh looked like he wanted to hit Lily for a second, but, remembering there was an audience, controlled himself.  He gave a fake smile and kissed Lily on the cheek before exiting out the side doors.  Most of the people on his side of the aisle left as well, with the exception of a few.

"Sirius, be my best man?" asked James.

Sirius nodded.  "You bet."

"I'll play father of the bride for Lily." Remus said happily.

Rosalind hugged Lily. "You're doing the right thing." she whispered before going back to her seat.

Lily and James turned to face the priest, who had a rather confused look on his face.

"Marry us?" asked James.

"Er, ahm, sure." the priest said, still bewildered.  "Dearly beloved..."

*eight pages! Wow, longest chapter ever.  For those of you who care, I'll try to update Some Hearts soon.  Pray I get struck with inspiration lol. anyway, review!*


End file.
